Haseo Hakushi
__TOC__ Overview Haseo Hakushi is a failed experiment of the Hidden Sound Village that predates Orochimaru's rise to power there by some sixty years, implying that the region may always have had a penchant for genetically engineering powerful shinobi. During his sixty-seven year tenure in medical stasis, his bloodline limit died out in his home village making him the only known possessor of it. He is currently the leader of the Hidden Rain Village. Appearance Haseo has short, straight blond hair and gray expressionless eyes. At times his gaze almost betrays the secret horror of his past with its intensity, but this is the only insight into his lost memory that the world can ever perceive. Haseo wears a high-collared long sleeved brown jacket over a skin-tight black undershirt. His pants are the same light shade of walnut brown as his jacket and are held up by a cloth belt with slightly frayed ends. Since he is not actually from any one hidden village, he does not wear a forehead protector. Personality Haseo typically exhibits a calm, stoic presence to the outside world. His inner strength seems to permeate his every action and inspires those beneath him to reach for greater heights themselves. He is neither harsh nor cruel, but when angered Haseo will not hesitate to deal out what he perceives as justice. As the loner that he spent most of his life as, he prefers the company of only a handful of people but would otherwise prefer to remain aloof and separated from those he does not know. Ever serious, Haseo means every word he says. Background Haseo was born in the Land of Earth to members of the small Hakushi clan who specialized in the use of origami Ninjutsu. As a very young child he was kidnapped and taken from his home to the long-abandoned secret laboratories in the remains of the Hidden Sound Village where children who possessed bloodline limits were experimented on. The purpose of such experiments was not only to decipher the means of replicating each subject's bloodline limits but to pursue the goal of creating a genetically engineered super soldier. Gene splicing. Constant surgery. Various states of stasis or sedation. Medical implants. DNA injection and subsequent rejection. Persistent pain. Such things were to be Haseo's companions for over fifty years of cruel experimentation- experimentation that was not altogether unsuccessful. His captors had created a miniature army of medically-enhanced shinobi kept young through genetic alteration, each of whom was capable of becoming gods amongst men. They had created what they thought was the future. They created beings that wanted nothing more than to kill them as painfully as possible. Haseo was the first to be awakened from stasis. He alone of the first three subject groups had survived intact with functioning mental capacity while the rest perished in the experiments or been driven feral with insanity. There were more subjects in the remaining three groups that had survived, but Haseo as the oldest was chosen first. He was debriefed, given test objectives to complete and taken to a special series of rooms designed to test his new capacity. He instead elected to break free from the test chambers and systematically slaughter the remaining medical ninja and test subjects in the facility. With the remaining subjects still under sedation there could be no question of stopping him. The medical shinobi simply lacked the means to kill him once the effects of chemical cocktail that was usually pumped through Haseo's body had worn off. His "tests" completed, he remained underground in those caverns for another seventeen years until his eventual discovery by shinobi from his native country who brought what appeared to look like a nine-year-old child home. Nevertheless, the psychological trauma inflicted on Haseo over the course of his stay in those laboratories and the side effects of the psychotropic sedatives used to keep him under took their toll. The shock of finally awakening from the half-a-century-long chemical induced nightmare were too much for his mind to cope with on its own and it repressed his entire memory up until the point he was found. He was trained for a while at the ninja academy of Iwagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden amongst Rocks, where the physiological characteristics of Hidden Sound's super soldier project quickly manifested themselves. Haseo was repeatedly able to demonstrate physical strength disproportionate to his body size and muscle mass equivalent to that of a fully grown man. His body too seemed not to need sustenance; he could go for weeks at a time without eating. Beyond that his reflexes were inhuman for someone who had never apparently received training as a ninja. The final characteristic his body had displayed faithfully for seventeen years alone in the dark, agelessness, did not seem to be permanent. In order to avoid drawing suspicion to himself Haseo tried to disguise his body's bizarre abilities as much as he could, but though he did manage to hide his physical traits he soon established himself as a prodigal son of sorts- he had inherited his parents' bloodline limit of paper manipulation which had died out during his near seventy-year absence from the real world. The sudden return of its secrets into the midst of Hidden Stone drew attention to him like nothing before it had, which was unfortunate The village council put two and two together and realized that the likelihood of a young boy exhibiting strange physical talents and an extinct bloodline was probably too much of a coincidence. Considering the location he was found in, they guessed(correctly) that he had been one of the forbidden experiments of the remnants of one of Hidden Sound's laboratories and was quickly exiled from Iwagakure. Instability ran rampant in such experiments and so Haseo was labeled an unnecessary risk and banished at the age of fourteen. Haseo spent the next five years traveling alone from place to place and slowly improving his shinobi abilities. He eventually settled in Ame no Kuni, the land of rain, and integrated into their society. At the time the Hidden Rain Village was split between three factions of shinobi who each were squabbling for power. Violent skirmishes flourished between rival factions and assassination attempts on public figures were commonplace. Having been taken in by the "neutral" faction who only wanted the fighting to stop, Haseo grew to share their beliefs- and resentment. Before long even the neutral faction began to come under attack and Haseo, fearing the mass killing of the people who had taken him in, put a stop to it quickly shortly after he turned nineteen. He effortlessly defeated and consequently subjugated the other factions, effectively uniting Hidden Rain once more. To those who refused to ally themselves to the newly re-established Amegakure no Sato, Haseo offered two choices: leave the village or depart this earth. Most chose to leave the village. The bodies of the rest were buried shortly afterward. Haseo was praised as a hero by the civilians of Hidden Rain and their respect for him bordered on worship. When the time came to choose a leader, the decision was practically unanimous: Haseo had become the Amekage of Hidden Rain. Abilities Haseo Hakushi is the last known possessor of true Paper Ninjutsu, though Vampiro Hyouton possesses a technique similar in nature albeit less efficient due to not relying on a bloodline limit. His heavily modified body attributes him with augmented physical strength and reflexes. In addition to this, he does not require sustenance, rest or even oxygen and has hinted that his body is beyond suffering piercing woundsForum Thread. He has also displayed a keen mind as evidenced by his ability to track the location of the Yasakani no Magatama, a lost relic. Notes Category:Characters